Gravity Falls Truth or Dare
by Tabbypie101
Summary: Just another Truth or Dare story.
1. Chapter 1

**I ****posted this before but got it go deleted. So sorry about that.**

* * *

**Rules:**

**1) No M rated dares**

**2) No deaths**

**Characters:**

**Dipper**

**Mabel **

**Grunlce Stan**

**Soos**

**Wendy**

**Gideon**

**The Gnomes**

**Robbie.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tabby is standing in a room with all the characters. All of them are talking to one another waiting of the game to begin. Tabby then walked to the the center of the room.

Tabby: Ok people the game is about to begin

Any body stopped talking and looked at Tabby.

Tabby: Ok The frist dare is from... wait a minute where's Robbie ?

Robbie: *Walks in the room" Sorry im late

Tabby: " Rolls her eyes" As I was saying the frist dare is from** Ilikecartoonsandzombies**. The dare is for Wendy.

Wendy: Ok shoot

Tabby : Makeout with Dipper

Wendy: *Eyes widen" WHAT ?

Dipper: * Smiles * Well it is just a dare

Wendy: Fine *Walking over to Dipper and makes out with him*

Tabby: Aww isnt that cute

Wendy and Dipper: *Stops making out*

Dipper: "Smiles and blushes"

Tabby: Ok lets move on next we have a truth from **Dynamite102** . Dipper how do you feel about Wendy? Do you like like her?**. **

Dipper: *Blushes* Umm well shes a great friend but she is just a friend to me.

Tabby: I think he is lying.*Takes out magic wand* Some are evil . Some are kind. Now all must speak their mind **(A/N Im a wizards of wavley place fan. Dont judge me).**

Dipper: *Under the spell*

Tabby: Now Dipper how do you feel abou Wendy ?

Dipper: I like her you know like like her. I mean she pretty , smart, and funny. She is the most amazing girl I have ever met. * Spell wears off* I hate magic.

Wendy: * Smiles* Dipper I had no idea you felt that way.

Dipper: *Blushes* Umm well... Umm.

Tabby: We also have a dare from **Dynamite102** . The dare is for Dipper.

Dipper: What is it now ?

Tabby: Sing Disco Girl in front of everybody.

Dipper: WHAT NO !

Tabby: Dont make me make you *Holds up wand"

Dipper : Fine

Tabby: *Puts down wand"

Dipper " Stands up and sings the song"

Everyone" Laughing"

Dipper : Ok can we move on ?

Tabby : Yes have another dare from **Dynamite102.** The dare is for Wendy. Kiss Dipper for at least ten seconds!

Wendy: Wow ok " Walks over to Dipper and kisses him"

Tabby: Awwww

(10 seconds later)

Wendy: *pulls away" Wow I kind of liked that.

Dipper: *Smiles and blushes* Really ?

Wendy: *Smiles at Dipper* Yeah.

Tabby: Awww thats so sweet. Lets move on. Next we have a truth from **anony mouse112. **Mabel who do you hang out and do girl things with ?

Mabel: I have hung out with Wendy a couple times. shes pretty much the only girl I know in Gravity Falls.

Tabby: Ok next dare is from **Aquamarinalea. **Dare is for both Dipper and Mabel. Dress up in the same outfit.

Dipper: whos outfit ?

Tabby: How about yours .

Mabel: No !

Tabby: * Takes out wand and zaps Mabel*

Mabel: * Wearing dippers outfit* I look like a boy.

Tabby: The last dare is from **Aquamarinalea. **This dare is for Wendy.

Wendy: What's the dare ?

Tabby: Call you dad (MANLY DAN) and tell him Robbie got you pregnant.

Robbie: * Eyes widen" Wendy please dont !

Wendy: *sighs * Fine * Pulls out phone and calls her dad* Hello dad umm Robbie got me pregnant. *Hangs up*

Robbie: Do you want me to die ?

Manly Dan: * Comes in room" WHERE IS HE ?

Tabby: Dude you might want to run.

Robbie: * Gets up and runs out the door*

Manly Dan: * Chases him"

Tabby: Well thats it for this chapter. Oh dont worry about Robbie we will tell Dan about the dare before he kills him . Bye !


	3. Chapter 3

Tabby: Hi everybody. Tabby here and this is my new Cohost Ilikecartoonsandzombies but we call him Zombies for short.

Zombies: Hi everyone *Waves*

Tabby: Ok lets get this party stared.

Zombies : The first dare is from **Dynamite102.** The dare is for Dipper. Do the Lamby Lamby Dance in front of everyone.

Dipper: Even if I wanted to do that I cant because I dont have a lamb suit.

Tabby: Well in that case * Pulls out wand and zaps Dipper"

Dipper: * Wearing a lamb suit * Do I have do this ?

Zombies: Yes , Yes you do.

Dipper: * Sighs sings the song and dances the dance . **(A/N I tried tpyeing up the song but I cant with out laughing to death).**

Everyone but Dipper: * Laughing*.

Dipper: I hate my life.

Tabby: Ok next we have a truth from **Dynamite102.** It is for both Dipper and Wendy. JUST TELL EACH OTHER HOW YOU FEEL AND KISS ALREADY!

Zombies: This is going to be good.

Dipper: Well we have no choose but to tell each other how we feel so I guess I'll go first. * Takes deep breath* Wendy im not sure how say this but I started to like like you ever since I met you. You are the most beauitful , most amazing, and most wonderful girl in the world. I guess what im trying to say is Wendy , I love you.

Wendy: Dipper that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Ok so here it goes Dipper you are the cutest , bravest, nicest guy I have ever met. Well im trying to say that I love you too, Dipper. * Leans in and kisses Dipper*

Everyone but Dipper and Wendy : Awwwww.

Dipper and Wendy: * Stops kissing*

Dipper: Wow that was ...

Wendy: Amazing .

Zombies: Awww that was so sweet. Ok next we have a dare from **XXPay4XtraShippingsXX.** The dare is for Mabel.

Mabel: What is it ?

Zombies: Kiss Gideon on lips.

Gideon: Thank you XXPay4XtraShippingsXX.

Mabel: WHAT NO IM NOT DOING IT.

Dipper: I agree with Mabel on this one maybe she shouldn't do it.

Tabby: Well she has to so Mabel just do it and get it over with.

Mabel: *Sighs* Fine * Walks over to Gideon and leans in and kisses him for 3 seconds then stops* Ok can we move on and forget this ever happen ?

Gideon: But I dont want to forget this .

Mabel : Well I do. Can we please just move on ?

Tabby: Yeah we can next dare is from** Lyro the Hedgehog** and it for Soos. Do your bigfoot stance.

Soos: Ok dude * Does bigfoot stance*

Zombies: Wow that is cool .

Soos: * Stops* Thanks dude.

Tabby: Ok lets move on.

Zombies: Next we have a dare from **Poppy isPretty. **The dare is for Dipper.

Dipper: Oh no not agian.

Zombies: Kiss Wendy

Dipper: Oh well I dont mind doing that at all * Leans in and kisses Wendy on the lips*

Tabby: Awww they make such a good couple.

Dipper: * Pulls away*

Tabby: Ok thats all the time we have for this chapter. Hope to see you agian . Bye !

Zombies: See you later !


	4. Please Read

**Hi guys im sorry I havent updated in a while. I would have updated today but I had to get surgery but don't worry im fine well if im got the computer yes im fine but im in some pain right now so I wont be able to update until tomorrow. So agian im sorry about the wait.**


	5. Chapter 4

Tabby: Hi guys .

Zombies: Welcome to a new chapter of Gravity Falls Truth or Dare.

Tabby: Ok is everyone here ?

Zombies: Almost . Where's Robbie ?

Tabby: Oh I think he is still running from Wendy's dad.

Zombies: Oh yeah .

Tabby: Ok let's get started.

Then Robbie came running into the room out of breath.

Robbie: I ... think ... I... lost him .

Zombies: Nice of you to join us again Robbie.

Tabby: Ok lets start now

Zombies: The frist dare is from **nightmaster000** and it is for Mabel.

Mabel: What is it ?

Zombies: Go on a date with Gideon.

Mabel: What no .

Tabby: Aww come on. It is just a dare.

Mabel: *Sighs * Fine but only one date.

Tabby: Ok you two ready ?

Gideon: Yes !

Mabel: *Sighs* I guess.

Mabel and Gideon then got up and walked out the door.

Tabby: Ok next dare is from Dynamite102. The dare is for Robbie.

Robbie: What is it

Tabby: Wear a fairy princess costume the rest of the show.

Robbie: What ? No! Even if I wanted to I do have a fairy princess costume.

Tabby: * Takes out wand and zaps Robbie*

Robbie: * Wearing a fairy princess costume*

Zombies: Ok next dare is from **marcelinefan . **It is for Dipper.

Dipper: What is it now ?

Zombies: Sing "Boyfriend" by Big Time Rush to Wendy.

Dipper: Ok

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy

Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah  
And there isn't anything they could've said or done?  
And everyday I see you on your own  
And I can't believe that you're alone  
But I overheard your girls and this is what they said

Looking for a, looking for a  
That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard  
I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
But I know I gotta put myself for worse  
See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
Everyday like slum-dog millionaire  
Bigger than the twilight love affair  
I'll be here, girl, I swear

Looking for a, looking for a  
That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
(Your boyfriend)  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
(Your boyfriend)  
All I really want is to be your  
(Boyfriend)

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
All I really want is to be your

Zombies : The next dare is from **marcelinefan. **It is for Tabby.

Tabby: Wow frist dare for the host . Bring it on !

Zombies: Stan on the lips for 10 seconds

Tabby: What ?

Zombies: Come on Tabby it is just a dare after all.

Tabby: Fine if it will get you back my back I'll do it. * Walks over to Stan and kisses him for 10 seconds*

Tabby: There its done lets move on.

Then Gideon and Mabel came in the room.

Tabby: Hey guys how was the date .

Mabel : *Sighs * Ok I guess

Gideon: Just ok ? Not good or great ?

Mabel: Listen Gideon I don't like you ok .

Gideon: But Mabel

Mabel: No buts . I don't like you ! Can we just move on.

Tabby : Ok the next dare is from **Freelancer Mississippi. **The dare is for Gideon .

Gideon: What is it ?

Tabby: Accept that Mabel doesn't "Like or Trust you"

Gideon: Thats not true.

Anyone but Gideon: YES IT IS !

Zombies: Gideon I think it is time to accept the fact Mabel doesn't like you and move on.

Gideon: *Sighs * I guess your right.

Tabby: Good now lets move on.

Zombies: The next dare is from **Freelancer Mississippi. **It is for Robbie.

Robbie: What is the dare ?

Zombies: Kiss Mabel with Dipper watching.

Robbie: What ? Shes 12 and I'm 16 .

Tabby: So

Robbie: So im not doing it.

Tabby: Robbie don't make me call Manly Dan and tell him where you are.

Robbie: NO DON'T ! Ok I'll do it * Goes up to Mabel and kisses her* There I did it.

Dipper: Oh come on ! It was bad when she kissed Gideon but now HIM .

Tabby: Ok thats all the time we have. See you next time !

Zombies: BYE !


	6. Chapter 5

Tabby: Hi Tabby here and one thing before we get started . We have a new associate co-host . His name is Freelancer Mississippi or Freelancer for short.

Freelancer: Hi Everyone !

Zombies: Ok lets get started.

Tabby: Ok the frist dare is for Gideon and it is from **tatum1212. **

Gideon: What is it ?

Tabby: dye your hair hot pink, put on a I heart new jersey shirt, wear 10 inch heels, and then run outside and yell "LITTLE 'OL' ME IS GOING JERSEY! LOOK OUT SNOOKI!"

Gideon : I'm not doing that.

Zombies: Yes you are !

Gideon : No im not and you can't make me.

Tabby: Oh really * Takes out wand and zaps Gideon"

Gideon : * Wearing a I heart new jersey shirt, 10 inch heels, and his hair is pink* What ? change me back !

Tabby: After you do the dare

Gideon: Fine * Runs outside * LITTLE 'OL' ME IS GOING JERSEY! LOOK OUT SNOOKI! * Runs back in the room*

Freelancer: Now what that so hard ?

Gideon: Yeah . Now change me back.

Tabby: Ok * Takes out hand and zaps Gideon*

Gideon: * Back to normal*

Zombies: Next we have a truth from **grimmandsherlocktildeath **and it is for Wendy.

Wendy: What is it ?

Zombies: What do you want to name your children ?

Wendy: Well I never really thought about but I guess if I had a girl I would want to name her Hayley and if I had a boy I would want to name him James . I'm not sure why but I really like those names.

Tabby: Ok moving on.

Freelancer: Next we have a dare for Tabby and it is from **Unknown Guy .**

Tabby : Ok what is it ?

Freelancer: Kiss Robbie.

Tabby: Fine * Walks over to Robbie and kisses him*

Zombies : Ok next we have a Truth from **Sam **and it is for Tabby .

Tabby : Ok

Zombies: Who do you have a crush on ?

Tabby: Well I guess I would have to say Robbie. Ok now that's all the time we have . Bye !

Zombies : Bye see you !

Freelancer : Goodbye and don't forget to sent in your truth or dares.


	7. Chapter 6

**I know I haven't updated in a while sorry about that. Anyway I be adding Pacifica Northwest in the next chapter so spend in some dares for her if you want.**

* * *

Tabby: Hi everyone .

Zombies : Welcome back to Gravity Falls Truth or Dare.

Freelancer: We are glad to see you again .

Tabby: Let's get stared .

Zombies: Ok first we have a dare from** JustAFan. **It is for Dipper.

Dipper: What do I have to do ?

Zombies: Try to out run a mob full of crazy fangirls that LOVE you

Dipper: What ? No !

Freelancer: You have to .

Dipper: There is not even a mob of crazy fangirls for me to go out in.

Tabby:* Takes out wand and does a spell and now there is a mob of crazy fangirls outside *

Dipper: I'm not going out there !

Tabby: Yes you are !

Dipper: You can't make me !

Tabby:* Grabs Dipper by the shirt then takes him to the door*

Dipper: * Trys to get away*

Tabby: * Opens the door and pushes Dipper out the shuts the door* Ok lets move on.

Mabel: What about Dipper ?

Tabby: I'm sure he will be fine .

Freelancer: Next we have a dare form **Unknown Guy .** The dare is for Zombies.

Zombies: What is it ?

Freelancer: Kiss Mabel

Zombies: Ok * Kisses Mabel for 6 seconds* Ok I did it.

Tabby: Wow you will do anything won't you ?

Zombies: Pretty much .

Dipper: * Walks in the door. His hat and vest are gone. His hair is messy and his clothes are ripped up.*

Tabby: Have fun ?

Dipper: No! One of them took me underwear ! How did she even do that ?

Freelancer: I'm not sure lets move on.

Tabby: Ok next we have a dare from **foxtrotx91. **The dare is for Wendy.

Wendy: What is it dork ?

Tabby: Don't call me that

Wendy: Fine whatever . What is the dare ?

Tabby: Kiss Robbie

Wendy: Ummm... Do I have to ?

Zombies: Yes

Dipper: Oh come on don't make her kiss that guy.

Tabby: Awww Dipper it's just a dare .

Wendy: I'll do it.

Dipper: What ?

Wendy: It's just dare * Kisses Robbie* Ok we can move on.

Zombies: Next we have a truth from **foxtrotx91. **It is for Mabel.

Mabel : Ok ask away.

Zombies : Who do you like kissing better, Gideon or Robbie ?

Mabel: I rather not answer that.

Tabby: Just answer the question or I'll make you.

Mabel: Fine , fine ... Robbie .

Everyone but Mabel: *Gasps*

Freelancer: Ok now we have a dare from **Wipper shipper **and it is for Dipper.

Dipper: So what do I have to do ?

Freelancer: Ask Wendy to be your girlfriend.

Dipper: Ok * Takes deep breath * Um Wendy will you be my girlfriend ?

Wendy: I'd love to.

Dipper: Really ?

Wendy: Yeah.

Tabby: Ok the last dare is from **Geust** . It is for Freelancer .

Freelancer: What's the dare ?

Tabby: Kiss Mabel

Freelancer: Ok * Kisses Mabel *

Tabby: So thats all the time we have today.

Zombies: See ya soon !

Freelancer: Goodbye !


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well I'll be honest . I completely forgot all about this . I am so so so so very sorry ! I promise I update this at least once a week from now on. Well let's get on with it already.**

* * *

Tabby: " Hi everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Gravity Falls Truth or Dare !."

Zombies: "It has been a long time since we did this "

Freelancer:" We have alot to get done but first lets welcome Pacifica. "

Pacifica: * walks in the room and looks surprized * " Hey ! Where's the party ? "

Tabby: " There is no party. I just told you that to get you to come here "

Pacifica: " Why am I here then ?"

Zombies: " To take part in our truth or dare game "

Pacifica : " I would leave but I got nothing better to do " * walks over and takes a sit*

Freelancer: " Ok lets get on with this already. The first dare is for Mabel"

Mabel : " What is it ? "

Tabby: " The dare is from **Justin Wilson .** Mabel beat up Robbie !" * laughs*

Zombies : "Oh man this is going to be good. "

Mabel : " No ! "

Tabby: " Why ? Do you like him ?"

Mabel " What ! No! It's just wrong . I would never beat anyone up"

Tabby: * puts pull wand and does a spell on Mabel to make her really mad at Robbie*

Mabel: " Wait why am I so angry ? " * sees Robbie then tackles him to the ground and starts punching him*

Robbie: * screams in pain* " Oh my gosh kid ! Your stronger than I thought . Stop it really hurts."

Mabel : "No ! This is what get for being such a jerk to my brother !." * punches him again *

Zombies: " Ok as Mabel continues to beat up Robbie lets move on"

Freelancer: " The next dare is for Pacifica . The dare is from **Coolcat. **Pacifica kiss Gideon! "

Pacifica: " That creepy little kid no thanks !"

Tabby: " You have to "

Pacifica: " I don't have to do anything " * crosses arms*

Tabby: " Ok you're asking for this " * takes out wand and puts a spell on Pacifica to make her kiss Gideon*

Pacifica: * walks over to Gideon and kisses hin on the lips then the spell waers off so she pulls away* " Ewww he tastes like creep !"

Gideon" Eww she tastes like snob ! "

Freelancer: * laughs* " Ok that was funny but lets move on !"

Zombies: " Next is a truth for Wendy , from **Guest . **"

Wendy: " Ok ask me anything "

Zombies: " Who would you rather marry, Robbie or Dipper? "

Wendy: " Oh well Dipper I guess ."

Dipper : * smiles and blushes*

Tabby: " Well before we move on we better get Mabel to stop beating up Robbie ."

Mabel: * twists Robbie's arm behind his back *

Robbie : * yells in pain*

Tabby: " Ok Mabel you can stop now"

Mabel: " Not until he apologizes ! "

Robbie: " Ok, ok I'm sorry "

Mabel: * let's go of Robbie * " Dont ever be mean to Dipper ever again ! " * walks away from Robbie"

Freelancer: " Well now that we've got that taking care of lets move on ."

Tabby: " Now he have a dare from **RiGbYmAnIaC.** It is for Dipper "

Dipper: " What is it ? "

Zombies: " Show everybody your birthmark! "

Dipper: * sighs * Ok whatever . I know if I don't do it you're gonna make me " * takes off his hat and then moves his hair out of the way to reveal his birthmark *

Every one but Wendy and Mabel : * gasps*

Gideon: " The Big Dipper ." * laughs*

Robbie: * laughs* " Oh man I have known . No ones name is actually Dipper "

Mabel: " What did I tell you about being mean to Dipper ! " * glares at Robbie*

Robbie: * stops laughing" " Ok im sorry ! Just don't hurt me ."

Freelancer: " Well moving on . Next we a Truth from **asdf lover.** "

Tabby: " It is for Robbie , Who do you hate more,Dipper,or Waddles?

Robbie: " Dipper . He stole my women !"

Dipper: " Oh get over it"

Zombies: " Ok you two no fight ! "

Freelancer: " Lets just move on "

Tabby: " Now we have an another Truth from **asdf lover . **It is for Gideon, WILL YOU EVER QUIT TRYING TO GET MABEL?! "

Gideon: " No, I will never stop trying to get Mabel !"

Mabel: " Really , just expect the that I don't like you !"

Gideon: " Never ! "

_Zombies: " Ok that's our show for tonight ."_

_Tabby: " See you next time "_

_Freelancer: " Bye !"_

* * *

**Well there are still some dares I didn't get to but it's late and im tired so I put them in the next chapter . Im so sorry for not updating for a long time . I will update this aleast once a week from now on**


	9. Note plz read

**Hey I it has been over a week . I'm sorry . You see my computer broke and now I can only get on with my phone. For some reason I can't update on my phone . I'm not sure why but it wont let me. So im at my mom's friends house right now on her computer. I'm working on the next chapter and hopefully it will be up friday. I'm not sure how long it is gonna take to fix my computer but after the next chapter I am discontinuing this story until my computer gets fixed.**


	10. Chapter 8

**_A/N : plz enjoy the next chapter !_**

* * *

Tabby: ' Hi guys !"

Zombies: " Welcome back to Gravity Falls Truth or Dare. "

Freelancer: " We have a great show for you tonight so let's get started."

Tabby: " The first dare is from **Naval Fitzgerald** . The dare is for Mabel . "

Mabel: " What is it ?"

Tabby : " Dye your hair blonde ! "

Mabel : " Blonde ? im not so sure about this ."

Tabby: " Aww come on it will look so cute !"

Mabel: " Well I don't know how to dye my hair. I never done it be before ."

Tabby : "Oh its easy. Come with me !" * stands up then turns to Zombies and Freelancer* "You guys take over the show until get back ." * pulls wand of boot and holds it in front of Zombies and Freelancer " Now I can trust you with this right ?"

Zombies: " Of course !"

Tabby: " Ok but if I get back here and this place is a total mess I will kill you both"

Freelancer: " You can trust us dont worry."

Tabby: " Ok bye " * hands Zombies the wands the leads Mabel out of the room.*

Freelancer: " Well next dare is from **Dynamite102 .** The dare is for Dipper. Sing a Bon Jovi song ! "

Dipper: " Witch one should I sing ?"

Zombies: " How about Wanted Dead or Alive ?"

Dipper: " Uh ok " * stands up*

It's all the same, only the names will change  
Everyday it seems we're wasting away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
I'd drive all night just to get back home

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive

Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're alone all you do is think

I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back  
I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
And I ride, dead or alive  
I still drive, dead or alive  
Dead or alive _[x4]_

_Zombies: * claps* " That was great "._

_Dipper: " Thanks !"_

_Freelancer: " So lets move on . "_

_Tabby: * walks in the room*_

_Mabel: * walks in behind Tabby and now has blonde hair*_

_Freelancer: " Wow Mabel you look amazing !"_

_Mabel: " Thank you "_

_Freelancer: " Your welcome "_

_Tabby: " Umm... Zombies im gonna need my wand back " * holds out hand*_

_Zombies: * sighs* " Fine * hands Tabby the wand"_

_Tabby: " Well lets move on "_

_Zombies : Next we have a dare for Robbie from **FallerNinjaCat4ever. ** _

_Robbie: " psst whatever . Just tell me the dare already "_

_Zombie: "Robbie you must take Mabel out on a date !"_

_Robbie: " What !? No ! "_

_Tabby: " Aww come on don't pretend you don't like her !"_

_Robbie: " I'm not pretending , I really don't like her"_

_Tabby: " Stop lying ! I've read your diary "_

_Robbie: " What ?! You read my dia ... I mean I don't have a diary ! Now your just making things up"_

_Dipper: * laughs * You have a diary . * stops laughing * " Wait a second , You like my sister ! Man that is just wrong !"_

_Mabel: " Tell me about it ! Like I need that goth jerk crushing on me !"_

_Tabby: " Ok just do the dare already !"_

_Robbie: " Whatever lets just get this over with !"_

_Mabel: " Fine but im not going to like it ."_

_Robbie and Mabel: * walks out of the room to go on their date *_

_Freelancer:" Now we have a dare from **guest** It is for Dipper, He has to sing the most girly song he has ever heard "_

_Dipper: What no !_

_Tabby: You have to._

_Dipper: Fine ! * starts to sing *_

_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way_

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

Tabby: Nice choice !

_Dipper: Thanks._

_Robbie and Mabel: * comes back from their date*_

_Tabby: Hi guys , welcome back . How whats the date?_

_Robbie: *shrugs* Ok, I guess._

_Mabel: I hated less that I tought I was going to._

_Zombies: Ok, lets move on. Now we a truth for Mabel and it is from **FallerNinjaCat4ever !**_

Mabel: Ok, what is it?

Freelancer: What do you think of Dipper and Wendy together? Does it annoy you or make you happy?

Mabel: Well im happy that Dipper found love but it does annoy me sometimes because Wendy is all Dipper talks about !

Dipper: Hey ! She my girlfriend now ! Of course im going to talk about him.

Tabby: Lets move on, now we have a dare from **ShadowAbsol13 **for Robbie.

Robbie: Whatever !

Tabby: You have to kiss Mabel and admit how you feel about her.

Robbie: Do I have to?

Tabby: Yes !

Robbie: Fine! * goes over to Mabel and kisses her* I like you a lot, ok ?

Mabel: Man I think im going to be sick

Tabby: Ok that's all the time we have.

Zombie: See you next time!

Freelancer: Bye!


	11. Important Note !

**Hey ! Guess what I got for Christmas ! A new laptop ! so now I can update at least once a week again.**


End file.
